Love Needs No Words
by nerdyRabbit
Summary: Inuyasha is a half demon with a birth defect, he is mute.Ever since he was born he was never able to talk.But what will happen when two certain demons fall in love with him? maybe KouInu or Inucest rating may change later HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Shii-chan: WELCOME TO HELL~~~!

Inuyasha: O_O what?

Shii-chan: I don't know! I'm bored!

Sesshomaru: Aren't you always? you pesky human?

Shii-chan: Sesshy! Be nice!

Sesshomaru: how dare you call me that you insolent human!

Shii-chan: dude I'll call you whatever the fuck I want! I'm the author!

Kouga: Yes!

Shii-chan: shut up Kouga!

Kouga: aww...

Shii-chan: aww~~ imma sorry! Could you do the disclaimer for me Kou-chan?

Kouga: YAY! Shii-chan doesn't own Inuyasha...I do...he's mine...MINE!

Shii-chan: O_O what he meant to say is that I don't own the show...or manga...Wtf is wrong with you Kou-chan!

Kouga: MINE!

Sesshomaru: bitch back off! He's mine!

Shii-chan: it's like a cat fight...except its two demon males fighting over ownership of Inu-chan's body...lol

Inuyasha: O_O I didn't agree to this!

Shii-chan: while they fight could you finish the disclaimer?

Inuyasha: Sure...don't own. Don't sue

Shii-chan: only thing I own is the OC named Yamamoto...he doesn't matter...OR DOES HE? Nope he doesn't... XD and if that isn't Inu-chan's mommy's name...then I now own her ass too...muwahaha~~! OM NOM NOM *eats a red bean bun* yayz! OM NOM NOM! *eats lychee pudding*

Love Needs No Words

Chapter 1

A long time ago, in feudal era of Japan, when demons ruled over the humans with fear, four great demons rose to defend those helpless humans. After settling the demons with their god-like powers, they divided the land into four territories. The great Inu youkai*, Inu no Taisho*, was lord of the Western Lands. After 100 years he mated with a lovely she-demon and had a powerful son, Sesshomaru.

But many years passed, and he fell in love with a human princess who was loved by her people, and feared his power.

One day they met by accident in a forest. Apparently, she loved him too. So they lived together for many moons and she carried his child. But unbeknown to them, her body-guard was in love with her too, and would not let his love carry a hanyou beast.

"Izayakoi-sama! How could you bi in love with a monster like that?" her bodyguard asked her one day, in a rage, gone completely mad from penting up all his feelings for so long.

"Yamamoto-kun, he isn't a monster," she replied calmly, grabbing his hand and lowering the dagger he never knew he drew.

"He is a wonderful man, who brought the life that is currently residing in me, he also was one of the Great War Lords, who saved all humans from evil demons," she stated gently smiling. At that Yamamoto dropped his weapon.

"You should be with ME! Not that, that THING!" he yelled grabbing a torch and setting the castle they were in on fire.

"And I will destroy its heir!" he yelled. He then threw her to the ground, threw the torch into the hallways, and grabbed his dagger and sword. As she scooted away, fearing for her unborn child, Inu no Taisho jumped in through the window, sensing her panic and fear.

"You will not lay another finger on my mate!" the great demon yelled. "Izayakoi! Run away from here! Protect our child!" he yelled guarding his wife.

""B-but what about you!" she yelled, guarding herself from the intense flames.

"I will meet up with you where we first met! Just go! Now!" the Inu-youkai ordered. So she ran from the castle. And all alone, she traveled to the village where the Shikon no Tama* was guarded.

After waiting for two moons, Inu no Taisho finally met up with her, under a beautiful full moon. Then, on the next full moon she gave birth to their son. He was beautiful. He had golden eyes, white hair and a pair of adorable dog ears a top his head to match. But he had one problem caused by the stress his mother went through during pregnancy.

He was mute.

When born, he cried silently, giving off no sounds. While he was growing up all he could do was give off small sounds to show he could respond.

Now it's been fifty years since he was born. His mother died from age. His father died in battle not long after. He had befriended a priestess named Kikyo, and her little sister, Kaede. Now he was helping guard the sacred Shikon no Tama. The villagers still didn't like or trust him so he lived in the forest with the priestess' family.

But because of an evil kumo* demon, she betrayed him. Easily fooled by his pety trick.

"Hahaha! Foolish Kikyo! The only reason I stayed with you was so that I could get the Shikon no Tama and use it to obtain a voice and turn into a full demon*!" Inuyasha yelled at the crying Kikyo from a tree.

"Why would you do this Inuyasha? I loved you! I saved you!" she cried to the false Inuyasha.

"Foolish wench! I never loved you! I loved the fact that you're near the Shikon no Tama!" he yelled at her.

"How could you!" Kikyo yelled firing an arrow at him, which he easily dodged. He then attacked her with his claws and ran towards the real Inuyasha. He then turned into miasma and put the jewel around the sleeping Inu's neck.  
"There you are you pathetic hanyou!" yelled Kikyo awakening the real Inuyasha. When he heard that he was greatly saddened by what he had heard. She was one of the only people he ever _truly_ trusted.

'I knew I could never trust a human!' Inuyasha thought bitterly. He then tore the jewel around his neck and ran into the forest, crying. (A/N: sorry about the angst about this...me had to have Inuyasha-bashing in this first chapter to make a real...you know...PLOT! well enjoy the rest of this...I still dun know what pairing imma using...KouInu or Inu-cest...)

"Why did he throw back the jewel?" asked a confused Kikyo. "It doesn't matter! I will get him!" she said, running after the hanyou, determined. (A/N: GAH! I JUST POURED STEAMING HAWT TEA ALL OVER MY FACE! IT BURNS~~~~!)

When hi legs couldn't carry him anymore, Inuyasha collapsed onto a large branch, crying his eyes out. As he curled up still crying, Kaede came out of a bush.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" she shouted into the forest. She looked up, remembering how much he loved to sulk in the branches of tall trees. And there in a low branch hidden away from the world by many leaves, she saw white hair slightly pouring down.

"Inuyasha! Did you steal the jewel?" she asked him calmly, but loud enough so that he could hear her. After she asked she started climbing the tree he was curled up in. as she climbed, he shook his head no.

"Why was it around your neck then?" she asked, finally reaching his branch. He shot up and looked shocked. The Shikon no Tama was around his neck...? He thought he tore off the necklace Kikyo gave him!

By the shocked look on Inuyasha's face, she could tell he didn't steal the jewel.

"Kaede! Get away from him!" Kikyo yelled, emerging out of a bush aiming an arrow at Inuyasha. When Kaede saw that, she shielded him with her own body.

"Kikyo! Don't do it!" she begged her sister. Tears starting to pool at her eyes. "He didn't do it!" she yelled at her. But then Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder, so she turned around. Inuyasha was smiling at her and gave her a hug before jumping out of tree.

"Inuyasha! What're you doing!" she'll kill you!" Kaede yelled from the branch. But as soon as Inuyasha left the branch, Kikyo shot him. Now Inuyasha was pinned to the tree, the arrow piercing threw his shoulder, struggling to escape.

"Kikyo! How could you?" Kaede yelled at her older sister, climbing down the tree. While she was climbing, Kikyo was getting another arrow ready, aiming strait at Kaede. As Inuyasha noticed this, he used the rest of his strength to attack Kikyo from where he was with the Blades of Blood. (A/N: yes he still has his attacks...just from the beginning and so on there will be a who~~~le different plot from the original anime and manga...yayz the plot bunnies are at war in my head...=w=)

"Argh!" Kikyo yelled in pain when Inuyasha's apparently fatal attack. As she fell in pain, his eyes closed slowly, and then he was unconscious. Dead to the world.

"Kikyo! Are you okay?" Kaede asked running toward her big sister.

"Inuyasha! Why did y-"Kikyo started, and then she saw that Inuyasha was unconscious. He was dead.

He looked peaceful.

"Inuyasha? Wake up!" Kaede yelled leaving her sister to go to Inuyasha's body.

"Wake up! Please! Wake up!" Kaede yelled, trying to climb the tree where he was pinned.

"Kaede...he isn't going to wake up..."Kikyo told her from where she was. Kaede then went to her older sister. And slapped her.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM! HE DIDN'T STEAL THE SHIKON NO TAMA!" she yelled at her. Then Kikyo collapsed.

"KIKYO!" Kaede yelled.

"K-Kaede. I'm dying..." Kikyo told her younger sister. Shocked, Kaede started crying.

"No!" Kaede whispered.

"T-take the Shikon no Tama and burn it with my body. Please..." Kikyo asked her little sister. Who shook her head in denial of everything that was happening.

"Y-you'll be okay, Kikyo! Don't die! Please! Don't leave me all alone!" Kaede pleaded. But it was too late.

Kikyo was dead.

The next day, Kaede and the village burned Kikyo's body and the jewel like she had asked. After they did that, Kaede went to Inuyasha's body.

"Inuyasha. I'm so sorry for everything that happened yesterday. I wish you where still alive..." she told his body. She then bent over from the branch she was sitting on to pet his ear. When she touched it, his ear twitched. Kaede quickly pulled her hand back, shock written on her face. She then leaned over to try to feel his pulse. Albeit weak. It was there. Gleaming in joy she ran to her hut she called home and got water for Inuyasha.

For many years, she took care of him. She took care of him until the day he would awaken. This, unknown to anyone but lady destiny, was coming soon.

_To be continued..._

Shii-chan: zomg! I finished!

Inuyasha: you hate me don't you?

Shii-chan: NO! I LOVE YOU KITTY! *glomps Inuyasha and puts his face between boobs* LOVE THE KITTY!

Sesshomaru: stop that at once!

Shii-chan: Sesshy, don't tell me what to do or I'll give him to Kouga! w

Kouga: YES!

Shii-chan: shut up Kouga! v

Kouga: aw...

Inuyasha: SAVE ME!

Shii-chan: he's still in meh boobs! XD anyway R&R!

Translation notes:

Inu: means dog

Youkai: not sure if I spelled it right but that is a demon...i think...probable inner demon...

Inu no Taisho: inuyasha's papa!

Inu Hanyou: still not sure if I spelt that right but means dog half-demon...i hope...not sure...this is the first time I've done it with the original Japanese...

Shikon no Tama: Shikon jewel shard...lulz

Kumo: I think that means spider...-_-' I can't remember...if this isn't the correct translation don't go bitching about it

The only reason I stayed with you was so that I could get the Shikon no Tama and use it to obtain a voice and turn into a full demon!: okay...this is a magic jewel we are talking about here...it can turn a fucking half-demon into a human or full-demon...AND BRING PEOPLE BACK FROM THE DEAD! It HAS to have enough power to do this SIMPLE thing!

Shii-chan: I think these are all the translations...i hope they are...but if they aren't tell me so I can fix it and dun kill me please! This is my first time making translation notes...it took me a whole MONTH to right this shit...and I already have chapter two started in my head...imma write it now so you fangirls dun kill me...=w='


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Shii-chan: I'm very sorry to say, but almost all my stories will be on hiatus until I get a new laptop…T^T I will update periodically but I won't be able to update constantly… not like I do anyway… but I won't be able to do that much…. I will still write stuff down and save it to my sister's flashdrive but it can only hold so much! Don't go insane fangirls! I will still update everytime I get the chance! But it probably won't happen a lot! Well….that being said I will still type down stuff and post every once in a while! But only when my mom ain't home…. And if my friend lets me use her laptop when I come over really quick to…GOMENASAI! T^T it's not like I want to but my mom is home to much….she lost a few of her jobs and gained a few….she had to work ON CHRISTMAS EVE! DX not cool…..that's why the author note at the end of 'My Merry Christmas~!' says what it does….i hope you all don't hate me and I will do what I can to update ever now and again! I hope you all will have a better New Years than me and my mom! We have to work late tomorrow….and I have to get surgery and braces on the 6th of January….DURING MY ART CLASS! Gawd it sucks…..now I want to shoot myself in the head T^T

Xoxo

Shii-chan

LOVE YOU ALL! MUWAH! MUWAH! MUWAH~~!

w =w= 0w0


End file.
